In computer programming, a script is a program or sequence of instructions that is interpreted or carried out by another program rather than by the computer processor (as a compiled program is). The scripts in a version control system are not connected to database objects and hence these are represented as two separate systems. Coding and testing of a database code is done at a database side, disconnected from any of the coding best practices (check-in, check-out, and labels), and prone to all illnesses of the ‘old days’. Examples of such illness of the ‘old days’ include:                Code-overrides in a database;        No mechanisms to retrieve the scripts from the version control system before starting the database code on the database in order to prevent working on a wrong version;        Manual intervention for looping back the scripts to the version control system;        Failure to detect and track out of process updates;        Manually writing all changes for the scripts thereby requiring the users to track information about applied scripts manually;        Failure to achieve rollbacks unless rollback scripts are written manually; and        Manual transaction management, which can easily leave the database in an inconsistent state.        
Typically, an application deployment tool is used to deploy (i.e., install/uninstall) application packages to servers in a computing environment. These deployment tools generally require that the applications for deployment are packaged in a format supported by the deployment tool. The deployment tool then manages the association of the package-to-application and application-to-server. These application “packages” are generally a compilation of the application, its supporting files, and metadata that describes the package and the files therein. As developers package the applications, they generally end up making modifications to the files. However, in order to incorporate the changes, the package must be completely rebuilt even though some of the files may not have changed. Accordingly, the packaging of an application developed by developers may take up enormous amount of storage space with most of the space being taken up by unnecessary redundant files, thereby wasting storage space. Moreover, during deployment and install/reinstallation procedures, all of the files in the application package are uploaded in a server even though only a few files in the application package have changed. Hence, the process involves manual efforts in tracking and managing the files in the application. Furthermore, typical deployment tools rely on package databases having to be local to each server to store the data on which the packages have been installed.
Further, the applications are typically developed with a multi-tier architecture in which functions such as presentation, application processing, and data management are logically separate components. For example, an enterprise's custom banking application that has a multi-tier architecture may use a cluster of application servers (e.g., JBoss Application Servers) to execute in a scalable runtime environment, a relational database management system (e.g., MySQL) to store account data, and a load balancer to distribute network traffic for robustness. To deploy such a multi-tier application, a developer, who understands the architecture of the application, must coordinate with a system administrator, who controls access to computing resources, to determine which computing resources (e.g., computing, networking, and storage) and software services (e.g., software packages) should be provisioned to support execution of the application. However, the developers and the system administrators typically view an application differently. The developers see the application as a group of components with interdependencies, while the system administrators view the application as a series of “runbook” steps to be followed for deployment. As such, there are challenges for the developers and the system administrators to collaborate on determining deployment requirements for the application.
There are various processes followed by the database administrators (DBAs) to deploy the scripts, for example, SQL scripts or versioning but each of the steps involves manual efforts. There are certain solutions which are installed on the database as an add-on or product to be installed on a server studio, thus providing access to an individual with respect to the database objects. This results in exposing the database to multiple users. Further, the developers working on visual studio and the servers, for example, SQL server need to switch between the versions controls for any changes with respect to the database objects. Additionally, the scripts are not validated for the changes. Further, the tool does not show what the syntax error with respect to the scripts is. Also, a huge amount of manual effort is involved to share or package these scripts.
Thus the existing systems fail to provide optimized and effective mechanisms to use the scripts based on the best practices in the IT market.